Ayúdame a Sentir
by Misato Psy
Summary: Misty encontró una nueva actividad para su viaje, poniendo a Ash un poco celoso de su distracción.
1. Default Chapter

TÍTULO: Ayúdame a Sentir.

AUTOR: PSYDUCK054

TEMA:  AAMRN

Ayúdame a Sentir.

-Psyduck054-

_            "El heroico camino de Asuka la condujo hasta el volcán el cual debía intentar rodear para llegar a su destino y recolectar el último... "_

            Misty se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas escribiendo en su pequeño cuaderno cuando una cabeza se asomó curiosa a su escritura...

ASH: ¿Qué haces?

MISTY: Escribo.

ASH: ¿Qué escribes?

MISTY: (Irritada) Nada que te importe, Ash.

ASH: ¿Porqué contesta así?

MISTY: Porque estoy ocupada y tu vienes a interrumpirme.

ASH: Y también a decirte que ya nos vamos.

MISTY: De acuerdo, vamos.

            Cerró su cuaderno y enganchó la lapicera en los anillos del lomo, lo guardó en su mochila y  junto con sus amigos continuaron su camino.

            Era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba fuertemente, pero las suaves brisas calmaban el calor que el astro emanaba. Muy pocos sonidos se escuchaban en el bosque, sólo algunas voces de los pidgeys que cantaban en las ramas, algunos rattatas que corrían escondidos en la hierva y los pasos de los conocidos amigos.

            Hacía aproximadamente una semana que Misty estaba ocupada con su cuaderno escribiendo las aventuras de un personaje de su propia creación. Su personaje viajaba por un mundo similar al que ella conocía en su realidad, el objetivo principal de este personaje, llamado Asuka, era liberar a un grupo de criaturas marinas de las tres crueles gobernantes de una isla que flotaba en el océano y recuperar su lugar y título de real gobernante del lugar. Misty usaba sus conocimientos que hubo adquirido en sus viajes para crear a los personajes, situaciones y ambientes que presentaba en su historia, aprovechaba la narración par recordar ataques y estrategias que en futuras batallas podrían ayudarle. Se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, no solo creaba una historia, que para ella, era original y entretenida sino que mejoraba su habilidades como entrenadora. Lo único que ella no advertía era un detalle no muy importante...

ASH: Brock, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar_

BROCK: (Mirando el mapa) Como unas dos horas.

ASH: ¿Hay un gimnasio a donde vamos?

BROCK: No.

ASH: Entonces.... ¿Porqué vamos?

BROCK: Porque los pokémon necesitan descansar, no han ido a un centro pokémon desde la semana pasada y has tenido batallas durante nuestro recorrido.

ASH: Tienes razón..... hay que seguir...

            Ash giró a se derecha donde estaba Misty caminando a la par suya con una mano en el mentón pensando en su historia...

ASH: Misty...

(Sin respuesta)

ASH: Misty...

(Sin respuesta)

ASH: MISTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

MISTY:(Irritada) ¿Qué, qué, QUÉ?

ASH: (Ofendido) Nada.

MISTY: ¿Entonces porqué gritas?

ASH: (Ofendido) Evidentemente estás muy ocupada para escucharme

MISTY Sí, sí lo estoy.

            Misty volvió a sus pensamientos decidida a ignorar a los demás mientras continuaban su camino.

            La historia en cuestión, le ayudaba a evadir lo que la rodeaba, y, sin que ella lo viera, esto incluía a sus amigos...

MISTY: Veamos...... Asuka tiene un ideal..... una meta, un enemigo, una fiel mascota........ le falta algo............. familia ya está.......... ¿Qué podrá ser? ........ sé que es import- Ah! Claro, Amigos, Asuka no tiene aliados en esta historia y se me olvidó lo principal...... un amor

            Se detuvo de pronto con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Se descolgó su mochila y sacó su dichoso cuaderno con la lapicera. (Tanto Ash como Brock sufrieron la caída típica de animé)

ASH: (Desde el suelo y murmurando) Me tiene cansado con esa cosa.

BROCK: (Igual) ¿Quién le dio al idea?

ASH: (Levantándose enojado) ¡Fuiste tú!

BROCK: ¿Yo?

ASH: Sí, en la última ciudad que estuvimos.

BROCK: Yo no lo decía en serio.

ASH: No tiene sentido de todas formas...

BROCK: Las cosas serán iguales hasta que termine su historia.

ASH: ¿Qué tal se le desapareciera su cuaderno...?

            "_Una vez que recuperó el último tesoro y la noche cubrió al enorme bosque en el que se encontraba, Asuka decidió que aquel era un buen lugar para descansar y admirar lo que había recolectado con tanto empeño. Se sentó en el pasto y distribuyó en él las piezas...... una piedra brillante de color azul oscuro que sacó de las profundidades oceánicas cerca de..."_

ASH: MISTY, ¿PODEMOS IRNOS YA?

MISTY: Esperen, ya termino esta escena.

ASH: Tenemos que seguir.

MISTY: Pues.... sigan ustedes, yo los alcanzo.

ASH: .......... Misty, puedes terminarlo más cómoda en el Centro Pokémon de la ciudad.

MISTY: Tiene razón, aquí es muy incómodo Está bien. entonces apuremos el paso.

ASH: Muy bien, sigamos.

            El grupo continuó sin mayores inconvenientes. Entre ellos abundaba el silencio, pues cada cual estaba focalizado en sus pensamientos...

ASH: Ya verá...... sí, ese cuaderno es el culpable de todo, no es justo hace más de una semana que está con eso ¿Qué demonios está escribiendo?

BROCK: No creí que Misty se interesara tanto en la escritura, pero.... ¿Porqué se aísla tanto?

MISTY: Tengo que pensar muy bien esta escena....... la presencia del nuevo personaje....... ¿Qué personalidad debo crearle?..........  Alguien agresivo....... no......... alguien........ alguien como......?

            Misty miró a su alrededor para buscar a  un buen modelo que respondiera a las características del "Galán perfecto" para Asuka...

MISTY: Ya usé a Brock para hacer de consejero......... A James como un torpe espía de los gobernantes....... a Tracey lo usaré como amigo de Asuka en partes más avanzadas...... Admítelo, Misty. No hay nadie mejor que él para hacer el héroe

            Sonrió para sí misma mientras su imaginación creaba al personaje nuevo, no quería que fuera idéntico al verdadero, pero se aseguró de que mantuviera sus principales características...

MISTY: Veamos.... tiene que ser más alto que Asuka.... pero no mucho..... cabello negro, un poco largo, pero no mucho...... los ojos...... por supuesto que negros, oscuros, misteriosos y cautivadores que puedan demostrar tanta determinación, fortaleza y valor en una mirada, Asuka se sentiría segura con él desde el primer momento, aunque debo recordar que no tiene que demostrarlo, ella tiene una imagen que cuidar.... ¿Qué más?...... Ah! Claro, la personalidad..... No quiero que sea demasiado inteligente, eso se lo dejo a Asuka, debe ser un poco ingenuo, pero estratega e impulsivo..... valiente, sincero, con metas y sueños..... pero también debe haber una rivalidad con ella, .... algo que los haga pelear y le de más comicidad...... ¿Porqué pueden pelear...?

ASH: Brock.... ¿Estás seguro que este es el camino?

BROCK: Ash, creí que habías encontrado un atajo.

ASH: ¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mí?

BROCK: ¿Ah, no la tienes?

MISTY: Chicos ¿Qué pasa?

ASH: Oh, oh Creo...... que…..

BROCK: Ash nos perdió otra vez.

MISTY: Oportunidad Perfecta Entonces tomen el mapa y busquen el camino Ahí hay otra característica... Un Desorientado

            Ash y Brock veían atónitos como su amiga, quien comúnmente estallaba en ira cuando se pierden, tomaba de su mochila el cuaderno y se sentaba contra un árbol a escribir.

            Ash comenzaba a revaluar la idea de hacer "Desaparecer" el objeto que desviaba la atención de Misty casi por completo...

MISTY: ¿Qué iba yo a poner....... Ah! Cierto...

            "Antes que pueda continuar el examen a sus objetos escuchó un ruido entre la hierva.

_-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó sin obtener respuesta. El ruido se volvió a escuchar y Asuka se levantó de un salto. Buscó en la oscuridad cualquier..."_

ASH: MISTY! VAMOS YA.

MISTY: (Cerrando el cuaderno) Ya voy, ya voy Uy, ¿Porqué se molesta tanto? No puedo escribir tranquila

ASH: Ya está! En cuanto se descuide, adiós cuaderno. Tal vez me grite por un rato, pero después todo volverá a la normalidad

MISTY: Tendré que hacerlo impaciente también

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054 

No lo puedo creer! Al Fin Terminé este capítulo! Estuve dos meses pensándolo y no salía, pero bueno Ya salió. Quedó corto para el tiempo que me llevó, pero el segundo es un poco más largo.... o eso es por ahora.


	2. Ayúdame a Sentir II

Ayúdame a Sentir.

            Después de tanto camino, por fin los tres entrenadores llegaron a su destino, un pueblo en el cuál descansarían mientras los pokémon se reponían de las batallas y eran analizados por la Enfermera Joy.

            Al llegar al Centro Pokémon, Brock corrió (Como siempre) hacia la Enfermera en un intento de obtener una cita. Misty se acercó al mostrador tras Brock...

BROCK: (Cubriéndose las orejas) No, no, no...

MISTY: Enfermera Joy... ¿Tiene una habitación que cuente con escritorio?

BROCK: (Soltándose las orejas) ¿Uh?

MISTY: Es que tengo algo muy importante que escribir y necesito espacio.

E. JOY: Seguro. Hay una con tres camas que tiene un escritorio de madera junto a la ventana.

MISTY: ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedes revisar mis pokémon?

E. JOY: Claro! Ese es mi trabajo.

ASH: Parece que seguirá con ese cuaderno por aquí también... ¿Habrá alguna manera de distraerla de su escritura...?

MISTY: Ash...

ASH: Si no puedo hacerle olvidar…

MISTY: Ash...

ASH: ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo le durará esto?

MISTY: ASH!

ASH: ¿Me hablabas?

MISTY: Después soy yo la que no presta atención ¿Vas a darle los pokémon a Joy o no?

ASH: (Sacando sus pokébolas) Claro, claro. Aquí tienes Joy.

JOY: Son muchos. Los tendré listos mañana.

MISTY: Está bien, Joy. Podré estar el resto de la tarde y algo de la  noche adelantando la trama. Estoy ansiosa por terminar esta historia... ¿Qué podré escribir después...?

ASH: Estará con eso durante toda la tarde. Estoy seguro

BROCK: Me pregunto si la Enfermera Joy... (Resignado) ¿A quién engaño?... Sé que no.

            Los cansados entrenadores fueron a la habitación indicada por Joy después que los tres hayan dejado todos sus pokémon (Incluidos Togepi  y Pikachu)

            Al llegar Ash y Brock corrieron a asegurarse la cama  que pareciera más cómoda. Misty dejó su mochila en el suelo después de tomar su cuaderno y se sentó enseguida frente al escritorio para continuar escribiendo...

BROCK: ¿Qué tal si recorremos el pueblo?

ASH: Buena idea, tal vez veamos algo interesante.

BROCK: No sé si habrá muchas cosas de interés en un  pueblo tan pequeño, pero podemos intentarlo.

ASH: Y después a comer!

BROCK: Seguro... ¿Qué dices tú, Misty?

ASH: No nos está escuchando, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Nos vamos sin ella?

ASH: ¿Sin... Misty?

            "... Lo miró estudiándolo detenidamente, el tiempo le había enseñado a desconfiar de las personas, pero algo en los ojos de aquel chico le hacían dudar de aquella desconfianza, esos negros ojos que de alguna manera la habían hipnotizado sin permitirle decir ni hacer nada hasta que él, quien poseía una expresión como la de ella, le sonrió cálidamente..."

Ash se acercó a ella, después de haberla llamado varias veces sin obtener respuesta y se paró de brazos cruzados junto a ella. Tomó aire profundamente y...

ASH: MISTYYYYYYY!

MISTY: Aaaaah! Me asustaste! ¿Qué pasa?

BROCK: ¿Vienes con nosotros a recorrer el pueblo?

MISTY: No, prefiero quedarme aquí...

ASH: Pero, Misty...

MISTY: (Volviendo a su escritura) Quiero terminar con esto. Nos vemos en la cena.

BROCK: Todavía no sabemos donde cenaremos.

MISTY: Entonces... cenaré aquí.

ASH: (Enojado) De acuerdo... haz como quieras.

            Ash comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta en un paso acelerado demostrando su enfado. Brock miró a Misty con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar y se marchó sin decir nada

            Por otro lado, la inexperta escritora, giró sobre su silla mirando lo último que escribió. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, se enderezó y tomó su lapicera.

            Cuando Pikachu vio a su entrenador corrió hacia él y se detuvo al sentir el enfado del chico. Ash le sonrió tratando de ocultar (U olvidar) su enojo y el pokémon saltó hacia su hombro. Así los tres se marcharon del centro pokémon, si advertir que Misty los miraba desde la ventana de la habitación...

ASH: ¿Puedes creer que Misty no haya querido venir con nosotros?

BROCK: Para ella es importante, Ash.

ASH: ¿Más importante que sus amigos? ¿Qué está escribiendo?

BROCK: Por lo que se... es una historia sobre una chica que tiene que buscar no me acuerdo que cosas para recuperar su lugar en...

ASH: ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Leíste su historia?

BROCK: Claro que no! No soy Suicida

ASH: ¿Entonces?

BROCK: Ella me lo contó

ASH: Pero... ¿Porqué?

BROCK: Cuando le pregunté me dijo eso.

ASH: Cuando le pregunté me gritó.

BROCK: Habría que ver como se lo preguntaste.

ASH: No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho a ti y a mí no. Es solo una historia.

BROCK: En realidad no.

ASH: ¿Uh?

BROCK: Misty está trasladando todo lo que ella siente en esa historia… no creo que yo sepa todos los significados de lo que escribe… es solo mi teoría por lo que me contó...

ASH: Será más difícil ocultar el cuaderno si tengo que leerlo primero De todas formas no me parece justo que haya hablado contigo y conmigo no.

BROCK: Creí que tenían una mejor comunicación.

ASH: LA TENEMOS!... ya verás, todo volverá a ser lo de antes.

            _"... Makoto entendió las razones de Asuka para retener su daga, no era realmente especial para él ya que cuando la perdió en aquella playa no le dio mayor importancia, pero ahora que sabe que puede recuperarla no tenía intención de dejarla, además su largo camino a la supervivencia coincidía con el de Asuka. Él también quería que las hermanas dejaran de gobernar la isla..."_

            Misty releyó una y otra vez lo escrito, golpeaba el cuaderno con su lapicera tratando de encontrar en su mente la continuación, pero algo la distraía... todavía escuchaba a Ash enojado porque no los acompañó. Dejó el lápiz en el escritorio y se paró junto a la ventana otra vez. Estaba atardeciendo. El cielo estaba con una mezcla de naranjas, rosas y rojos, además de la enorme esfera amarilla que se ocultaba en el horizonte. Era una imagen hermosa, pero ni allí encontraba inspiración...

MISTY: ¿Qué pasa Misty? ¿Porqué no logro concentrarme?

            Se quedó allí por unos momentos admirando el cielo. Repetía una y otra vez su último párrafo tratando de encontrar algo que escribir, pero era más que evidente que su concentración estaba en otro lado...

MISTY: Hasta ahora...  tiene  que haber tensión entre ellos, pues no pueden hacerse amigos tan rápido... después de todo Asuka tiene algo que le pertenece a Makoto... pero...  no sé que hacer... ¿Porqué podrían pelear?...

_De acuerdo... Haz como quieras..._

MISTY: ¿Tenía que enojarse tanto? ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo es un tonto pueblo, igual a los que hemos visto tantas veces...ni siquiera hay un gimnasio...

            Golpeó el marco de la ventana en enfado y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de piernas y brazos cruzados. Volvió a leer su párrafo y arrojó el cuaderno  sobre el escritorio, agarró su lapicera y comenzó a escribir...

" –Según parece... la próxima ciudad a visitar es Puerto Verde- Dijo Asuka leyendo el mapa. Makoto se asomó sobre el hombro de ella para corroborar la siguiente escala...

_-Así es y...... ¿Qué vas a robas allí?-_

_-¿Robar? Yo no robé a nadie-_

_-Entonces... ¿Porqué tienes mi daga-_

_-Creí que eso lo habías entendido-_

_-Sí lo entendí, pero... no dejas de tenerla tú-_

_-Por qué la necesito-_

MISTY: Ummmm, esto no llevará a ningún lado...necesito inspiración, ¿Qué me habrá inspirado todo este tiempo?

            Se recostó en la silla tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y de una ver por todas encontrar solución a su historia.

            Mientras Brock y Ash habían recorrido un largo tramo del pueblo, no era un lugar muy grande ni contaba con demasiadas cosas que ver, así que su expedición no duró mucho...

BROCK: Ya se está haciendo de noche, Ash ¿Volvemos al centro pokémon?

ASH: Creí que cenaríamos en algún restaurante.

BROCK: ¿No quieres cenar con Misty?

ASH: Es ella la que no quiere cenar con nosotros.

BROCK: Pero... Ash.

ASH: Pero nada, vamos a comer. Que Misty se las arregle sola.

            Ash comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad dejando a Brock algo sorprendido por su comportamiento... ¿Es tan importante que Misty no fuera con ellos?... No, ese no es el problema de Ash.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	3. Ayudame a Sentir III

Ayúdame a Sentir III

                  Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Ash y Brock se fueron y aun no podía continuar con su historia. Estaba totalmente recostada en su silla mordiendo su lapicera, sin suerte...

MISTY: Muy bien...... evidentemente tengo un problema..... veamos, escribí todo esto en el bosque así que..... seguramente necesite estar en el bosque para que las ideas vengan a mi mente ...... Al bosque, entonces A la Carga! ¿Uh?Creo que estuve mucho con Ash

                  Tomó su cuaderno y salió corriendo de su habitación y del Centro Pokémon, pero se desilusionó al ver que el sol se había ocultado por lo tanto seria difícil escribir en la oscuridad

MISTY: No puedo creerlo, al fin encuentro inspiración y se hace de noche..... Típica suerte mía ........ tal vez encuentre un parque o algo

                  Con su cuaderno abrazado al pecho (Como si fuera Togepi) caminó por el pequeño pueblo buscando un lugar que se asemeje al bosque que según ella, la había inspirado.

                  Brock y Ash llegaron al Centro Pokémon agotados del largo día y de haber caminado comido como Snorlax en el restaurante del pueblo. Saludaron a Joy, y siguieron camino a la habitación.

                  Al entrar se encontraron con la habitación vacía. Ash frunció el ceño y sin decir nada se quito la gorra colgándola del respaldo de la cama y se acostó...

BROCK: ¿Dónde se habrá metido Misty?

ASH: Seguramente se quedo mucho tiempo escribiendo y después se fue a comer, yo no me preocuparía por ella, Brock.

BROCK: No estoy preocupado, tienes razón.

ASH: Por supuesto que sus cosas son mucho más importantes que nosotros, como si alguien la ignorara de esa forma

BROCK: (Sentado en la cama) Ash...

ASH: (Mirándolo) ¿Si?

BROCK: ¿Te molesta que Misty no te preste atención?

ASH: Claro! ¿A ti no?

BROCK: Me llama la atención, pero no me molesta

ASH: ¿Por qué no te molesta?

BROCK: ¿Porqué te molesta?

ASH: Oye, pregunté primero.

BROCK: Jajajaj! De acuerdo, pero después deberás responder

(Silencio)

BROCK: Es algo que está haciéndola feliz, Ash. Si con solo un cuaderno y una lapicera ella está tan despreocupada y contenta, como amigo, me siento feliz por ella.

                  Ash no dijo nada y miró hacia el techo, sabía que Brock tenía razón, la nueva actividad estaba cambiando a Misty para bien, solo que el cambio era bueno solo para ella y en cierto punto aislándola de sus amigos...

BROCK: Te toca responder.

SAH: No sabría que responderte, sé que tienes razón 

BROCK: ¿Sigue molestándote?

ASH: Sí

BROCK: Pues dime cual es el problema

ASH: (Aún con la mirada en el techo) Es cierto que su escritura la hace feliz y como amigos queremos lo mejor para ella...... pero (Mirándolo).... ¿Porqué tiene que alejarse de nosotros? ¿No es feliz cuando estamos juntos? 

BROCK: No puedo responder a eso pero..... ¿No es lo mismo que tu haces con tu entrenamiento pokémon?

ASH: No

                  No era un lugar muy parecido al bosque, pero al menos había árboles y hierva. Misty se sentó bajo uno de los pocos árboles que tenía un farol al lado con la suficiente luz para seguir escribiendo...

MISTY: Quizás lo mejor sea adelantar un poco el tiempo...... veamos.....

                  _"Pasaron los días y la relación entre Asuka y Makoto no era de lo mejor, pues él criticaba cada paso de ella, se quejaba por muchas cosas y se creía superior a su acompañante no teniendo absolutamente nada con que sentirlo. Asuka tampoco era de lo más amable con él, pues le demostraba casi constantemente lo molesta que era su compañía, pero en el fondo de aquellas discusiones y agresiones no quería que él se fuera...... no soportaría estar sola otra vez..."_

MISTY: No sé porque pero se me hace.... familiar...... jajajajajaja! ¿Cómo no va a ser familiar si yo lo estoy escribiendo?.... Mejor sigo

                  _"Ya era de noche, habían preparado su campamento entre los árboles en el bosque cercano a Puerto Plateado. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Asuka en ese momento. Se encontraba sentada en su bolsa de dormir mirando el fuego de la fogata, su pequeña con forma de huevo, Tabris, le servía de confidente mientras ella  le susurraba sus preocupaciones, esperando que su mascota sea el único escuchándola..."_

MISTY: Otra vez me parece conocido..... tantas noches Togepi fue oídos de todas mis preocupaciones...... solo que la historia de Asuka de seguro acabará mejor que la mía...

                  _"Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y miró a su nuevo amigo que dormía en la bolsa frente a la de ella. Sintió las agudas risillas de Tabris junto a ella y bajó la mirada a la mascota..._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó algo irritada_

_-¿Qué tanto miras?- Replicó aún riendo_

_-..... Solo pensaba, Tabris...- Tabris miró con desconfianza a su amiga-dueña, tantos años juntos le dejaban asegurar que la conocía más de lo que ella se conocía y aquella sonrisa que surcaba su rostro, jamás la había tenido antes..._

_-No necesito preguntar en que- Suspiró el huevo"_

Misty le sonrió a su nueva escritura al ver que todo había resultado como ella lo esperaba, un bosque era lo que ella precisaba para sentirse inspirada, ya que desde que se sentó contra aquel árbol su mente se iluminaba con nuevas ideas para su historia, solo que esas ideas pertenecían en sí a sus propios recuerdos...

_                  "Asuka dirigió su mirada al fuego desviando sus pensamientos de Makoto..._

_-He estado pensando, Tabris...... Tal vez deba abandonar todo esto-_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-No creo que pueda lograrlo, hay tanto que viajar, tantas cosas que buscar y...... es muy difícil-_

_-Pero, Asuka.... ¿Qué va a pasar con la isla?_

_-La gobernarán mis hermanas_

_-A ellas no les interesa_

_-¿Porqué no podemos gobernarla juntas? ?Porqué debo competir con ellas_

_-No tengo respuesta para eso_

_-Supongo que no la hay- Respondió la chica en un tono distante y desanimado que preocupó al pequeño Tabris. Ninguno advirtió que Makoto acababa de despertar y escuchaba atento desde su bolsa sin cambiar su posición_

_-¿Qué harás entonces?- Preguntó la mascota_

_-No lo sé..... no puedo seguir sola..... no lograré hacerlo sin ayuda, Tabris_

_-Pero si hay mucha gente de tu lado_

_-Sé que no estarán conmigo cuando me enfrente a mis hermanas, nadie arriesgaría su vida por mí_

_-¡No digas eso!- La enfadada voz de Makoto hizo eco en la noche sorprendiendo a Tabris y a Asuka- No vuelvas a pensar que estás sola, ¿Es que yo no cuento?-Makoto parecía realmente ofendido por las palabras de Asuka. Acercándose a la bolsa de ella con determinación le dijo –Siempre contarás conmigo, tenlo por seguro-_

                  Misty abrazó el cuaderno y miró hacia el cielo, la noche era muy hermosa, había mucha calma y la escena que acababa de escribir le traía distintos recuerdos...

MISTY: Así como Makoto siempre estará para ayudar a Asuka, sé que yo puedo contar con Ash...... conciente de ello o no, él siempre me ayuda a seguir y yo....... lo vi varias veces nervioso por sus batallas y sus retos pero no siempre me atreví a acercarme a él...... ¿Cómo puedo sentir temor de mi mejor amigo? Simple, hace tiempo que ya no lo considero como mi amigo, si él sintiera lo que yo siento seguramente no estaría en tanta confusión

                  Dio vuelta el cuaderno y lo abrió por el reverso en una de las últimas hojas...

MISTY: Pondré aquí las escenas más adelantadas..... le pondré como título...

                  Contenta con su nueva idea continuó escribiendo adelantando gran parte de la trama asegurando varias escenas al final del cuaderno. La larga noche, el esfuerzo de la vista y lo cansado del viaje comenzó a hacer efecto en ella y lentamente fue quedándose dormida allí contra el árbol con su cuaderno cerrado abrazado al pecho.

                  El sol atravesaba sus rayos por la ventana del Centro Pokémon iluminando la cara de Ash. El joven entrenador en un primer momento se cubrió los ojos con su brazo en un intento de seguir durmiendo pero recordó algo que le hizo levantarse enseguida.

                  Sentado en su cama registró con su mirada toda la habitación, la cual estaba igual a como la había visto antes de dormirse. Se echó hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos tras la cabeza...

ASH: Tampoco vino a dormir...... Que haga lo que quiera! No me interesa(Suspira)¿A quien engaño? Hay que ir a buscarla

                  Se volvió a sentar en su cama y miró hacia la cama de la izquierda donde Brock dormía. Intentó llamarlo desde su lugar , pero él no parecía escucharlo, así que se levantó y caminó hasta su amigo...

ASH: Brock....... es hora de levantarse

BROCK: (Medio dormido) Ammmm........ si...... ya......... ya voy........

(Se dio vuelta para el otro lado y siguió durmiendo)

ASH: Brock, vamos..... tenemos que irnos 

BROCK: (Igual) Un rato maaaaás!!!!

ASH: De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Misty , pero levántate

BROCK: Sí, no...... no te preocupes

                  Ash se vistió con su ropa habitual y volvió su mirada a Brock quien ya estaba durmiendo otra vez. Suspiró, después miró a su Pikachu que tampoco parecía dispuesto a levantarse, le sonrío, se puso su gorra y se marchó.

                  No tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a la enfermera Joy, tal vez Misty le había dicho algo. Se acercó al escritorio donde la (siempre) feliz enfermera estaba tipeando alfo en la computadora...

ASH: Enfermera Joy...

JOY: ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

ASH: ¿Has visto a Misty?

JOY: Sí la vi marcharse ayer

ASH: ¿Sabes a donde fue?

JOY: Ni idea, solo vi que salió corriendo

ASH: (Desanimado) Ni sé donde puede estar.

JOY: Siento no poder ayudarte

ASH: No importa, solo me preocupa que le haya pasado algo.

JOY: No te preocupes por eso, es un pueblo muy tranquilo. Seguramente estará por llegar.

ASH: Quizás tengas razón 

JOY: Además estoy segura que puede cuidarse sola

ASH: Sí......

                  Ash salió del centro con sus manos en los bolsillos, enojado por las acciones de Misty. Miró hacia un lado y el otro de la vereda esperando verla regresar, pero no fue así. Comenzó a caminar sin pensar a donde, solo quería encontrarse con ella y reprocharle lo desconsiderada que estaba siendo.

                  Sus enfadados pasos lo llevaron hasta el parque en donde vio, sentada contra un árbol, a Misty. Se sorprendió de verla así, pero sus ojos se fijaron en el cuaderno que aunque estaba siendo sostenido sería muy sencillo quitárselo mientras ella dormía. Las sombras de las ramas la protegían de los rayos del sol lo suficiente para que siguiera durmiendo.

                  Ash se acercó cautelosamente. Sus manos le temblaban, sus ojos solo tenían un objetivo. Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido y con sus manos extendidas hacia el objeto sonrío y avanzó un paso más...

ASH: Solo un poco más y........ adiós cuaderno........... Todo volverá a ser lo de antes.......

Esta historia Continuará

PSYDUCK054

Otro capítulo hecho. Bueno sé que este es muy largo y aburrido, pero será importante para el próximo, prometo que no habrá tanto de la historia de Asuka.

Si encuentran alguna falta de acento es porque no sé que le pasa al Word que no me deja ponerlos y estoy con las claves  .

Ok, espero se hayan dado cuenta del detalle de los nombres y sino, lo verán en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Ayúdame a Sentir IV

Ayúdame a Sentir IV.

            Las yemas de sus dedos ya rozaban la tapa del cuaderno y su sonrisa victoriosa ya se había instalado en su rostro cuando una simple frase cruzó su mente _"Si tan solo con un cuaderno y una lapicera está tan despreocupada y contenta, como amigo, me siento feliz por ella"_

            Levantó la mirada al rostro de Misty, se veía tan tranquila y pacífica que le pareció injusto continuar con su plan. Sus ojos bajaron otra vez al cuaderno, era injusto aprovecharse de la situación, pero sí que era oportuno y toda la historia que mantuvo a Misty ocupada le daba demasiada curiosidad. La creciente duda entre hacer lo que quería y lo malo de la acción comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y así empezó a temblar. Sus dedos estaban tan cerca del cuaderno que solo un movimiento bastaba para tomarlo, pero entonces Misty giró su cabeza, que segundos antes estaba de costado, poniéndola justo enfrente a Ash. Los nervios del entrenador crecieron y decidió que lo mejor sería apartarse y despertarla  con mayor distancia y prudencia, pero aún dormida Misty comenzó a moverse y a estirar sus piernas, Ash  se asustó de que ella despertara, no había pensado en nada que decir si Misty abría sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. Ash suspiró aliviado y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, pero cuando iba a marchar su segundo paso se tropezó con el pie extendido de Misty. Antes de caer hacia atrás comenzó a girar sus bazos hacia delante acompañando a su cuerpo que hacía lo mismo en busca de balance. Desgraciadamente se balanceó demasiado hacia delante cayendo encima de Misty y obviamente despertando a la chica.

            Ella despertó sobresaltada y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Ash tan cerca del suyo que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ash, nervioso por la situación, solo le sonrió a su compañera que tuvo una reacción muy distinta...

MISTY: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssshhhhh!!!

            Después de aquel incidente en el parque Misty no le dirigió la palabra a Ash en toda la mañana. Él por su parte sentía que debía ser él el ofendido, pues recordaba aún el porque de todo aquel incidente, el cuaderno...

ASH: Maldito cuaderno! Debí tomarlo cuando pude....... ella no hubiera despertado de seguro y todo esto.......... bah! ¿Qué importa Es toda culpa suya

MISTY: ¿Porqué tuvo que hacer eso? Casi muero del susto, de la vergüenza, de los nervios y encima ¡Está enojado! ¿Porqué iba a estarlo? Yo no le he hecho nada.... Es toda culpa suya

            Estaban desayunando junto a Brock, Pikachu y Togepi. Durante varios minutos el criador intentó iniciar alguna conversación en el grupo para aliviar la evidente tensión, pero nada daba resultado...

BROCK: Muy Bien ¿Qué pasó?

MISTY/ASH: Nada.

BROCK: ¿Porqué el silencio?

MISTY/ASH: Nada que decir.

BROCK: ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, Misty?

ASH: Durmió en un parque.

MISTY: (Sarcástica) Puedo contestar sola, Gracias.

ASH: (Ofendido) Últimamente prefieres hacer todo sola.

MISTY: ¿De qué hablas?

BROCK. Oh, oh.

ASH: ¿De qué hablo? Realmente no te entiendo.

MISTY: Soy yo la que no te entiende, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

ASH: Me molesta que....... No, nada. Olvídalo.

MISTY: (Calmada) Dime, Ash.

BROCK: Dilo, tal vez puedan resolverlo.

            Ash miró a sus amigos y negó con la cabeza apenado, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la habitación. Misty y Brock lo miraron marcharse, ella confundida y él preocupado...

MISTY: ¿Qué pasa con él?

BROCK: Ya no estoy seguro.

MISTY: Y...... ¿Qué crees que tiene?

BROCK: Deberías darte cuenta sola, Misty.

MISTY: Dímelo, Brock. No tengo tiempo de acertijos.

BROCK: ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

MISTY: Aún no he terminado con...

BROCK: Solo toma un tiempo para mirar a tu alrededor, Misty. Te ayudará más que tu cuaderno.

MISTY: ¿A ti también te molesta?

BROCK: No me molesta.

MISTY: ¿Entonces?

BROCK: Solo me da lástima. Eran buenos amigos.

MISTY: ¿Éramos? SOMOS BUENOS AMIGOS.

BROCK: ¿Estás segura? Creo que ambos necesitan aprender más

MISTY: ¿Aprender sobre qué?

BROCK: Ustedes mismos.

            Con eso Brock se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el mostrador para hablar con la Enfermera Joy. Misty frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros.

            Se encontró a Ash jugando con Pikachu, quien había ido tras él después del comentario del desayuno. Al verla entrar el entrenador la ignoró y volvió a su juego con su pokémon. Misty suspiró y dejó su cuaderno sobre el escritorio para después entrar al baño. 

            Cuando la puerta se cerró Ash y Pikachu se miraron y después dirigieron su mirada al cuaderno. Escucharon que del baño salía el ruido de la lluvia, era obvio que Misty iba a tardar un buen rato y el cuaderno estaba totalmente accesible a la curiosidad del entrenador. Después de lo que pasó esa mañana no iba a dejar que la culpa lo volviera a detener. Así que miró sonriente a la puerta cerrada del baño y caminó seguro hacia el cuaderno, pero cuando sus manos iban a tomarlo de una vez, Pikachu saltó desde el suelo sobre el cuaderno...

ASH: ¿Qué pasa, Pikachu?

PIKAHCU: PIKA PIKA PIKACHUPI.

ASH: Es solo un un cuaderno, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: PIKA PIKA.

ASH: No hay mucho tiempo que perder Te propongo algo, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: (Negando con la cabeza) PIKA PIKA.

ASH: Ummmm.... un día completo de descanso………. Ah! Ya sé. Ketchup, ¿Qué tal eso?

PIKACHU: Pika.....

ASH: Solo quiero saber que dice, amigo

PIKACHU: PIKAPI

ASH: Sé que no quieres traicionar a Misty, pero ella no se enterará. Dejaré todo como estaba.

PIKACHU: PIKAPIKA

ASH: Vamos, Pikachu. Ya va a salir y yo sé que tú también quieres leer.

PIKACHU: PIKACHUPI PIKA

ASH: Está bien. Comprendo.

            Ash se dio media vuelta ofendido esperando que el pokémon bajara del cuaderno. Pikachu confiado de la honestidad de su entrenador saltó del escritorio sin esperar que Ash corriera hasta allí y tomara el cuaderno...

ASH: Lo tengo, lo tengo!

PIKACHU: PIKAAAAA

ASH: (Sonriendo) Mala idea, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: PI?

ASH: Si haces eso, destruirás el cuaderno ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá Misty si eso sucede? Ven, disfrutemos del relato.

            Ash se sentó en la cama y Pikachu se cruzó de brazos enojado por lo que su entrenador hizo y miró hacia otro lado. Ash lo ignoró y abrió el cuaderno...

ASH: Veamos...

            _"Después del fallecimiento del rey y la reina en la Isla Puerto Celeste, sus cuatro hijas Darsie, Lina, Vicky y Asuka quedaron solas a cargo de los tutores reales. Durante los primeros años las ciudades de la isla estuvieron en armonía bajo el cuidado de los tutores de las cuatro pequeñas hermanas, pero al cumplir Darsie la mayoría de edad ella pudo tomar control del gobierno y administración de las ciudades..."_

ASH: Esto es parecido a........ como si la Isla fuera el Gimnasio Celeste, pero...

            _"La ineptitud y falta de interés de las hermanas poco a poco llevaron a la isla a la ruina._

_            Asuka, la más pequeña de todas, al cumplir la edad necesaria para hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades, ofreció a sus hermanas llevar esa responsabilidad teniendo como respuesta el destierro..."_

ASH: ¿Destierro? ¿Qué es eso?

PIKACHU: Pika pika pikachu pikapi.

ASH: ¡Ah, ya veo! Un momento...... ¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso y yo no?

PIKACHU: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Pika.

ASH: Aún así...... no entiendo...... Dasy, Lily y Violet no echaron a Misty, ella se fue por su cuenta.

PIKACHU: (Asintiendo) Pikachu.

ASH: A no ser que........ todas las cosas que ellas decían sobre Misty.......... Ella se fue para demostrarles que es buena entrenadora, debe sentirse desterrada por eso.

PIKACHU: Pika...

ASH: Vaya, Brock tenía razón. Es como si fuera su vida trasladada a Asuka........ me pregunto que papel tendré yo. A ver...

            Adelantó unas cuantas páginas encontrando lo último que ella había escrito, solo que el nombre del personaje con "M"...

ASH: ¿Quién tiene un nombre que comienza con "M"?

PIKACHU: Pika?

ASH: A ver..... quizás alguno me suene..... Mmmmm.....Mmmmm.... MEOWTH.

PIKACHU: ¿PIKACHU PI?

ASH: No, eso no. Jajajajjajajaja!..... tal vez tenga más pistas en otro lado.

            Comenzó a avanzar más páginas en el cuaderno encontrando que cerca del final había otra hoja escrita...

ASH: ¿Qué es esto? AAML ¿Qué significa? "Ahora Avanzamos Mucho....." ¿Y la L? "Asta Ahora Mucho Libro" 

PIKACHU: PIKA PIKACHU PIKA PI

ASH: Es cierto "Hasta" va con "H" ..... "Asuka A Makoto Llama" No tiene sentido. A ver que sigue.

            Por la concentración que había puesto en la lectura, no escuchó el momento en el cual la ducha fue apagada solo escucho los susurros de Pikachu intentando avisarle de la salida de Misty. Al ver que la puerta abrirse corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el escritorio, se tropezó con Pikachu y le pisó la cola, logró arrojar el cuaderno desde donde estaba hasta el escritorio y para cuando la puerta fue abierta, Ash estaba todo quemado por el trueno de Pikachu y el pokémon se acariciaba su cola por el dolor...

MISTY: ¿Qué pasó? Oh, Pikachu, ¿Qué te hizo?

PIKACHU: Pika pikachu pi.

MISTY: Pobrecito. Ash eres un bruto!

ASH: (Adolorido) Sí..... estoy bien.

MISTY: Tenemos que irnos, tienes que llegar a la próxima ciudad.

ASH: (Levantándose) Cierto, A la Carga! No puedo creer que se acordara, ¿Ya no estará tan concentrada en el cuaderno?)

MISTY: En el camino habrá más bosque, más inspiración

            Tomaron sus cosas y fueron hacia donde estaba Joy, tratando de alejar a Brock de ella, les pidieron los pokémon y se llevaron de la oreja a su "enamorado" amigo.

            Al salir del centro una enorme nube de humo cubrió su vista y tres conocidas voces comenzaron su (muy) conocido lema...

JESSIE: Prepárense para los problemas.

JAMES: Y más vale que teman.

ASH: Otra vez ustedes, no tenemos tiempo.

JESSIE: Ustedes nunca tienen tiempo, así que danos a Pikachu y solucionemos las cosas.

BROCK: Saben que no se lo daremos

JESSIE: Entonces...... Arbok, yo te elijo.

JAMES: Ve, Victreebel.

ASH: Yo te elijo, Totodile.

MISTY: Ve, Poliwhirl.

JESSIE/JAMES: Embestida.

ASH/MISTY: Chorro de Agua.

JESSIE: Salten, los dos.

ASH/MISTY: Uh?

            Los dos pokémon del Equipo Rocket obedecieron la sorpresiva orden de Jessie sin dejar que los entrenadores reaccionaran, provocando que ambos pokémon golpearan a Totodile y a Poliwhirl. El impacto de Victreebel en el pokémon de Misty hizo que este golpeara a su entrenadora cuando fue impulsado hacia atrás, haciendo que la mochila de ella cayera al suelo...

MEOWTH: Tomen eso, allí la "pelirroja"  lleva sus pokémon.

MISTY: No, mi mochila no.

JAMES: Victreebel, látigo cepa.

ASH: Totodile, embestida a Victreebel.

            El pokémon acuático detuvo a Victreebel, quien ya había tomado la mochila de Misty, solo que la embestida de Totodile hizo que el cuaderno de Misty cayera al suelo frente al Equipo Rocket.

JESSIE: ¿Qué es esto?

MISTY: Déjalo, es mío. Poliwhirl...

ASH: No te preocupes, Misty. Pikachu, ve. Impac Trueno.

MISTY: No Ash, espera.

PIKACHU: PIKAAAACHUUUUU!

            Como siempre el trueno de Pikachu venció al Equipo Rocket haciendo que los tres miembros volaran por el cielo, solo que aquel ataque alcanzó más que a los ladrones de pokémon. El cuaderno de Misty también fue destruido...

MISTY: No lo puedo creer...

ASH: Misty, yo...

            No había nada que decir, las hojas del cuaderno destruidas caían como lluvia frente a los tres entrenadores y Misty no pudo más que dejar caer sus lágrimas por cada esfuerzo y dedicación que esas páginas significaban y que ahora no eran nada...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	5. Ayúdame a Senntir V

Ayúdame a Sentir V

-Psyduck054-

            El viento comenzó a soplar, al principio débilmente haciendo bailar  lentamente a los trozos de hojas en el suelo. Misty miraba tristemente su esforzada creación, su preciada historia, hasta que el soplo fue mayor y los pequeños pedazos comenzaron a elevarse, ella extendió sus manos y tomó algunas de esas partes...

_            "__én está ahí?- Preguntó sin obtener respuesta. El ruido se volvió a escuchar y Asuka se leva"_

            " pero algo en los ojos de aquel chico le hacían dudar de aquella desconfianza, esos negros"

_            " recuperarla no tenía intención de dejarla, además su largo camino a la supervivencia coin"_

Ver aquellos fragmentos que tanto le había costado trasladar de su mente al papel, comenzaban a entristecerla cada vez más, mañanas, tardes y noches dedicadas a algo que desapareció por una simple negligencia...

MISTY: (Mirando los fragmentos) Ya...... no vale la pena...

ASH: Misty...

MISTY: (Mirando a sus amigos) No tiene importancia, esto ya no…… no sirve.

ASH: Puedes volver a intentarlo…… sé que…

MISTY: (Enojada) ¿Qué sabes? Nada, no sabes nada...

BROCK: Misty, Ash solo quiso...

MISTY: No me importa. Quiero estar sola.

            Dicho esto arrojó los papeles y corrió en dirección contraria a donde estaban sus amigos. Apretaba fuertemente los puños e intentaba no llorar, ser fuerte, cosa que le recordaba a su personaje, Asuka y le hacían peor...

MISTY: Debo..... reponerme de esto...... es solo una historia....... una tonta historia......... MÍ HISTORIA

            Ash miró a su amiga marcharse y después a los trozos de papel que comenzaban a alejarse por los aires. Frunció el ceño y tomó de su cinturón cinco pokébolas...

ASH: Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bayleef, Noctowl, Bulbasaur. Yo los elijo!

BROCK: ¿Qué harás?

ASH: Todos, junten los pedazos de hojas. Noctowl, Bayleef y Bulbasaur, cuiden que ninguno se valla lejos. Los demás juntenlos del suelo, que no falte ninguno.

BROCK: Ash..... esto no tiene sentido...

ASH: ¿Qué estás esperando, Brock? Ayúdame a juntarlos.

BROCK: Ash, es pérdida de tiempo.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

BROCK: Míralos. Muchos de esos trozos están quemados, ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

ASH: Es cierto...... no me había dado cuenta de eso.

BROCK: Juntemos todo y tirémoslo. Nada más se puede hacer.

ASH: ............De acuerdo.

            Con la ayuda de los pokémon, Ash y Brock juntaron cada uno de los papeles del suelo y lo tiraron en un cesto cercano (No servían ya, pero no hay porque ensuciar la ciudad ^ ^ ) decidieron volver al centro pokémon y Ash sería el encargado de llevar a Togepi. Cuando iba a tomar al Pokémon Huevo en sus manos descubrió que este llevaba en sus pequeños brazos uno de los trozos de papel con aquellas cuatro letras que tato le habían llamado su atención...

"AAML" 

ASH: Aaml....... Aún no sé que significa esto...

            Dejó de correr hasta que llegó al parque de la ciudad. Se sentó en el árbol que le había servido de inspiración para algunas de las escenas. Miró a su alrededor y recordó el momento que despertó aquella mañana. Un despertar brusco, distinto, extraño. Recordó sentir algo en su pie que la despertó, después algo caer sobre ella, un viento cálido golpear su rostro, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los negros tan profundos de Ash...

MISTY: Oscuros, misteriosos y cautivadores que puedan demostrar tanta determinación, fortaleza y valor en una mirada (Para los que no recuerden, es la misma descripción que los ojos de Makoto)

            Comenzó a sonrojar, mientras continuaba recordando. En el momento de verlo y reaccionar que aquella suave brisa no era más que la respiración de Ash sobre su rostro, su cara comenzó a arderle, desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas, todo. El cuerpo, fuera de su control temblaba y el corazón le latía a máxima potencia, lo único que pensó en ese instante fue _"Se va a dar cuenta. Es muy obvio" _ y entonces él sonrió, haciendo un peor efecto en ella, las emociones estaban mezcladas, confundida, ansiosa, feliz, preocupada, nerviosa y más que nada...

MISTY: Ya basta de pensar en eso, solo fueron unos instantes...

            Apartó el pensamiento de su mente, pero su imaginación le propuso algo distinto, 

_"Asuka estaba recostada contra un árbol descansando, su amigo Tabris estaba durmiendo unos metros más lejos y Makoto solo estaba juntando las cosas del campamento para poder seguir camino. Una vez terminada la tarea miró a su compañera que seguía descansando y lentamente se acercó a ella __pero aún dormida Asuka comenzó a moverse y a estirar sus piernas, Makoto se asustó de que ella despertara, no había pensado en nada que decir si Asuka abría sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. Makoto suspiró aliviado y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, pero cuando iba a marchar su segundo paso se tropezó con el pie extendido Asuka. Antes de caer hacia atrás comenzó a girar sus bazos hacia delante acompañando a su cuerpo que hacía lo mismo en busca de balance. Desgraciadamente se balanceó demasiado hacia delante cayendo encima de Asuka y obviamente despertando a la chica."_

MISTY: Eso sería una escena muy.......... No importa realmente, ya no tengo que escribir

            Suspiró tristemente y miró al suelo...

MISTY: Tal vez sea mejor para todos...

            Mientras tanto, en el centro pokémon, Ash estaba recostado boca arriba con el trozo de papel en sus manos, leía una y otra vez las letras y no encontraba significado alguno para ellas, pero alguna extraña fuerza no dejaba que apartara su vista del papel  había algo especial en esa expresión, algo que lo ponía un tanto nervioso sin que el chico descubriera el porqué. 

            Su atención fue desviada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, miró al recién llegado esperando que fuera Misty, pero al ver a Brock se volvió a recostar con el papel frente a sus ojos...

BROCK: ¿Qué es eso?

ASH: Un trozo de papel.

BROCK: No me digas... 

ASH: Es algo que Togepi tenía.

BROCK: ¿Tanto tiene escrito que aún lo lees?

ASH: Estoy tratando de entenderlo, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Quizás puede ayudarte, ¿Qué dice?

ASH: Aaml.

BROCK: Ni idea. ¿De donde salió?

ASH: De cuaderno de Misty.

BROCK: Ah, quizás sea una palabra incompleta...

ASH: No lo creo, mira. No tiene más que eso No puedo decir que ya lo había visto

BROCK: (Tomando el papel) Ya veo. Quizás sea algo así como...... una..... emmm... cómo se dice...

ASH: ¿Un código?

BROCK: Sí, un código.

ASH: Puede ser...

BROCK: ¿Vas a quedarte aquí a resolver eso?

ASH: ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

BROCK: Podríamos ir por Misty.

ASH: No lo sé, debe estar enojada aún.

BROCK: Yo no creo que estuviera enojada.

ASH: ¿Ah, no? No fue una felicitación lo que me dijo y....... yo solo quería ayudarla.

BROCK: Debe haber interpretado eso, Ash. Quizás ahora necesite estar con alguien.

ASH: Ella dijo que quería estar sola.

BROCK: ¿Crees que debería estarlo?

ASH: Sí...

            Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por un tiempo, hasta que el entrenador pokémon se levantó de un salto y llamó a Pikachu...

BROCK: ¿Qué haces?

ASH: Debo comprar algo.

BROCK: ¿Qué?

ASH: Ven conmigo y verás.

            Por otro lado, Misty caminaba por el parque, pues estar todavía contra el árbol le hacían pensar en lo que trataba olvidar con tanto empeño. Durante su caminata dejó de lado la historia para pensar con más detalle las reacciones de sus amigos hacia su nueva actividad...

            No podía comprender el enfado de Ash, ni la lástima que Brock le mostraba...

MISTY: No lo entiendo, mientras no tuve cuaderno que me distrajera y absorbiera las tensiones peleábamos y después, cuando yo....... no le prestaba la menor atención, ni lo escuchaba, estaba tan concentrada que...... los dejé de lado a los dos....... incluso a Togepi. 

            Al darse cuenta de su error, Misty comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma, su actitud egoísta y desconsiderada la había alejado de sus amigos incluso le había gritado a Ash solo por no dejarla escribir por las noches, cuando todos trataban de dormir y ella se negaba a apagar la linterna y seguir escribiendo...... o cuando caminaban por el bosque y tenían que detenerse porque a ella se le había ocurrido otra cosa....... lo único que la mantuvo justificando todo eso, era que por Ash ellos hacían lo mismo,  se detenían a cada rato para que capture algún pokémon o para sus duelos de gimnasio...... pero no era igual, las distracciones de Ash eran productivas para todos, su distracción...

MISTY: No es productiva para nadie....... no hice más que perder mi tiempo... 

            Se quedó en el parque hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y decidió volver al centro pokémon ya que sus amigos debían estar preocupados por ella. Durante todo su tiempo fuera había pensado en la mejor forma de disculparse con sus amigos, solo que antes quería saber si estaban enojados con ella no se disculparía si no era necesario hacerlo.

            Al llegar al centro ninguno de sus amigos estaban en la habitación, decidió preguntarle a Joy si sabía algo, pero la enfermera estuvo tan ocupada que no los había visto salir. Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería, la cual estaba junto a una gran ventana...

MISTY: Que linda tarde...... un momento perfecto para..... ah, no.... tengo que olvidarme de eso

            Dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, había sido un largo día y estaba cansada. De ahora en adelante sus viajes serían como los de antes, mirada al frente y pensando en su futuro como Maestra Pokémon de Agua, se acabaron las historias y distracciones, sabía que extrañaría aquello, pero después de haber entendido lo que sus amigos sentían no quería seguir arruinando las cosas.

            La puerta del centro pokémon se abrió, pero Misty estaba tan distraída que no sintió a Ash sentarse a su lado...

ASH: Hola, Misty.

MISTY: (Levantando la cabeza sorprendida) Hola, Ash.

ASH: Yo..... siento mucho lo que pasó con tu cuaderno..... realmente quería ayudarte a recuperarlo...

MISTY: (Fingiendo una sonrisa) Está bien, Ash. Ya no importa.

ASH: (Serio) Sé lo importante que era para ti ese cuaderno....... y tu historia...

MISTY: No quiero hablar de eso, Ash. Prefiero olvidarlo.

ASH: Lo entiendo, Misty, pero....... solo quería que sepas que lo siento, de verdad no quería que sucediera eso.

MISTY: Lo sé, Ash. No te preocupes.

ASH: De acuerdo.

            Ash se levantó de la mesa, sonriéndole a Misty. Ella miró hacia la ventana y sin ver a su compañero, con un arrepentido tono le dijo...

MISTY: Yo también lo siento.

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

MISTY: (Mirándolo) Comprendí que... estuve tan ocupada en mi historia y los ignoré a ustedes. 

ASH: Misty..... tanto Brock como yo..... En realidad más Brock sabemos que era algo que...... te hacía sentir bien, te ayudaba a despejarte y era algo bueno. Además, eres una gran escritora.

MISTY: Machas Graci-un momento.... ¿Cómo sabes que soy una Gran Escritora?

ASH: (Nervioso) Oh, oh Ammmm, bueno..... yo……. Lo supongo, sí eso.

MISTY: (Mirándolo sospechosamente) ¿Lo supones? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa suposición, Ash?

ASH: (Caminando hacia atrás) Jejeje, es que...... sé que eres muy..... lista.

MISTY: (Levantándose de su silla) No te creo, Ash.

ASH: Inteligente.

MISTY: (Caminando hacia él) Todo eso ya lo sé.

ASH: Y..... y, además..... muy talentosa y....y...

            Misty había logrado arrinconar a Ash contra una de las mesas de la cafetería, pero el entrenador estaba tan nervioso por lo que ella le podía hacer que ni cuenta se dio de las posibles oportunidades de escapar que tuvo y a cada palabra que decía, empeoraba mucho más la situación...

MISTY: ¿Y...?

ASH: Jejeje...

MISTY: ¿Leíste mi historia, Ketchum?

ASH: (Nervioso) Misty.... no, ¿Cómo crees que haría una cosa así?

MISTY: (Sonriéndole) Ash, si dices la verdad todo estará mejor.

ASH: (Serio) Misty.... ¿Me crees capas de no respetar tu intimidad?

MISTY: Sí.

ASH: Me ofende que digas tal cosa.

MISTY: Entonces dime, ¿Cómo sabes que soy una Gran Escritora?

ASH: Estás hablando con un Maestro de la Deducción, el Detective Ketchum.

MISTY: ¿Ah, sí?

ASH: Así es.

MISTY: (Alejándose unos pasos de él) De acuerdo, te creo.

ASH: Uf! Estuvo cerca Ves, Misty. Tienes que confiar en mí.

MISTY: Tienes razón, somos amigos y nos debemos confianza.

ASH: Así es. Vamos por Brock, así cenamos algo.

MISTY: Está bien. Aunque es temprano todavía.

ASH: No hay problema, podemos caminar por el pueblo, tú no viniste con nosotros.

MISTY: Cierto, vamos. 

            Ash se apartó de mesa en la que estaba y al hacerlo un pequeño trozo de papel se calló de su bolsillo. Misty tomó el papel del piso y el entrenador comenzó a ponerse pálido...

MISTY: ¿Aaml? ¿Dé dónde sacaste esto, Ash?

ASH: Cuando todos los trozos de papel volaban por el aire Togepi tomó ese.

MISTY: ¿Y Porqué no lo tiraste con los demás?

ASH: Pues..... porque...

MISTY: Ya sé, te daban curiosidad las letras.

ASH: Sí, no he podido descifrarlo.

MISTY: ¿Has pensado lo que puede significar?

ASH: Sí, he llegado a la conclusión que tienen que ver con Asuka y Makoto.

MISTY: Sí, tienen q- ASH!!

ASH: ¿Qué?

MISTY: ¿Cómo sabes de Asuka y Makoto si no leíste mi historia?

ASH: Misty, yo...

MISTY: ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

ASH: No fue mi intención.

MISTY: No quiero hablar contigo, Ash.

ASH: Misty, no.... espera…

            Ash siguió a Misty hasta la habitación, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara. Arrepentido por lo que había hecho (¿Leer el cuaderno o dejar que se le escapara?, no sé) se apartó de la puerta, pero aún se quedó frente a ella, esperando que a Misty se le pase el enfado...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

            Hace mucho ya que empecé este capítulo, pero me fue muy difícil seguirlo (Inspiración L) y realmente no tenía pensado estirar la historia a más de 5 capítulos, pero este se estaba haciendo muy largo, así que las últimas escenas se las dejamos a un sexto capítulo que con suerte terminaré para la próxima semana.

            Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que leen mis historias y a aquellos que me han hecho tantos Reviews (Aún aquellos que son negativos)

            Espero que esta vez no sea predecible, ni se note la urgencia de terminar ^ ^


	6. Ayúdame a Sentir VI

N/A: Al igual que en "Mi Otro Lado" las "otras partes" de Ash y Misty aparecerán en este capítulo, pero nada tiene que ver con ese fic, son solo sus conciencias que se contradicen con sus pensamientos...

         El capítulo parecerá largo pero son solo diálogos, por eso no pude cortarlo más. No creo que sea algo que moleste demasiado, pero bueno aviso que será largo ^ ^

Ayúdame a Sentir VI.

            Daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación furiosa por lo que había pasado, aún le costaba trabajo creer que Ash había leído su historia, que él fuera capaz de traicionar su confianza y más que nada estaba furiosa de haberle creído cuando negó haberlo hecho. Claro que ella nunca pensó que su amigo fuera a hacer aquello, solo estaba jugando cuando insistía tanto, pero ahora que sabía lo que hizo... 

MISTY: Lo mataría Estás exagerando un poco ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca pensé que fuera a hacer algo así... Tal vez debiste preguntarle el porque No, no hay una razón lógica que justifique lo que hizo, nada que diga podrá arreglar esto ¿No lo vas a perdonar? No, por ahora..... ¿Y porqué me contesto a mí misma?...

            Misty se tomó la frente y se sentó en su cama sosteniéndose la cabeza...

MISTY: Necesito descansar....... dejar de pensar un rato... Y después hablar con él.... No!..... Vamos, sabes que quieres conocer su razón para leer la historia... Otra vez lo mismo, no hay razón para que lo haya hecho... Si quieres convencerte de eso... No quiero convencerme, estoy convencida..... (suspirando) sigo hablando sola, realmente necesito un descanso.

            Se echó hacia atrás boca arriba subiendo su brazo derecho hasta la frente, suspiró una vez más y pensó en la intriga que Ash mostró en el pedazo de papel...

MISTY: ¿Qué hay de extraño en AAML? Son solo unas letras...

            Del otro lado de la puerta Ash caminaba en círculos por el pasillo, de vez en cuando se acercaba a la puerta para tratar de oír algo y en otras ocasiones, acercaba su puño a la madera convencido de llamar, pero se arrepentía sabiendo que ella no le abriría...

ASH: (Murmurando) No sé ni para qué me molesto... Para que te disculpe Sé que hice mal en leerlo, pero fue su culpa también... Sabes que no lo fue Sí lo fue, si me hubiera dicho algo sobre su historia, yo no hubiera leído nada...No es cierto, lo habrías hecho de todas formas... No, soy una persona respetuosa...Que lee cosas ajenas... Que se interesa por su amigos...

            Volvió a mirar la puerta y con expresión enojada comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a donde Brock estaba...

ASH: No tienes razón en enojarte, ella dejó allí el cuaderno porque te tenía confianza y tú solo demostraste que no debió dártela ya cállate, tú también tienes la culpa...

            Cuando el criador lo vio llegar, Ash ya no estaba enfadado, su expresión era triste y amarga. Se sentó junto a su amigo en una de las mesas de la cafetería y suspiró...

BROCK: ¿Qué pasó?

ASH: Misty se enojó conmigo.

BROCK: ¿Ahora porqué?

ASH: Descubrió que leí su cuaderno.

BROCK: ¿Qué? ¿Leíste su cuaderno? 

ASH: Es lo que acabo de decir.

BROCK: Pero, Ash... eso fue desconsiderado y...

ASH: Ya sé, Brock. No necesito que me lo digas...

BROCK: Pero... ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

ASH: Eso no importa.

BROCK: Seguramente se le pasará, conoces a Misty.

ASH: Sí, pero estoy cansado de que siempre sea así.

BROCK: Tienes que admitir que tiene razón.

ASH: (Ofendido) No sé hasta que punto.

BROCK: Todos los puntos, Ash.

ASH: No todos.

BROCK: ¿Qué razón tenías para leer su historia?

ASH: Muchas.

BROCK: Dime una aparte de la curiosidad.

ASH: MMMmmmmm...

BROCK: ¿Lo ves? Ninguna Buena.

ASH: Sí tengo, es solo que...

BROCK: ¿Qué?

ASH: Prometes no decírselo.

BROCK: Si es buena, quizás debas disculparte diciéndole tu razón.

ASH: (Suspirando) No lo entendería.

BROCK: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: Porque yo no entiendo tampoco.

BROCK: Dime de una vez...

ASH: Yo..... pensé que leyéndola comprendería a Misty un poco más.

BROCK: ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

ASH: Es que...... ¿Porqué querría yo hacer algo así?¿Porqué me arriesgaría a esto?

BROCK: Yo no puedo responderte a eso.

ASH: ¿Entonces para qué te lo dije?

BROCK: Es una buena razón, Ash. Creo que Misty entendería.

ASH: ¿Tu crees?

BROCK: ¿Comprendes más a Misty después de leer la historia?

ASH: No pude leer todo lo que escribió, pero..... algunas cosas son más claras ahora.

BROCK: ¿Cómo cuáles?

ASH: Para empezar yo...

            Antes que Ash continuara, la expresión interesada de Brock por la narración cambió totalmente a la acostumbrada cada vez que ve a una Enfermera Joy. Ella se paseaba por las mesas de la cafetería asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Después se acercó a la mesa de los entrenadores con su característica sonrisa...

JOY: Disculpen, ¿Van a cenar aquí?

BROCK: Podemos cenar cuando quieras y en donde quieras.

JOY: (Desconcertada) ¿UH?

ASH: Brock, ¿De qué hablas? 

BROCK: Que la hermosa y talentosa enfermera Joy cenará conmigo, ¿No es así?

JOY: No, yo me refería a ustedes...

            Mientras esta penosa escena se llevaba a cabo, Misty salía de la habitación aún enfadada pero con mucha hambre. Al llegar a la cafetería se encuentra con la pobre enfermera totalmente asustada con sus manos atrapadas en las de Brock, quien no dejaba de nombrar cursilerías y delirios sobre una cena juntos y algo que incluía velas. Ash, por su parte, estaba un poco confundido por el improvisto accionar de Brock y no había reaccionado de ninguna forma. Misty gruñó para sí y se acercó al grupo, tiró de la oreja del pobre Brock dejando a la enfermera Joy libre que se retiró confundida y convencida que no le interesaría donde cenarían los tres entrenadores...

MISTY: (Gritándole y aún tirándole de la oreja) ¡Me voy un momento y armas un escándalo!

BROCK: Suéltame, Misty. Me dueleeeeeeeee!!!!

MISTY: (Soltándolo) ¿Es que no puedes comportante?

BROCK: (Frotándose la oreja) Es impulsivo, Misty.

MISTY: Sigue así y te impulsaré a las estrellas, Brock.

            Ash salió de su trance y miró a Misty preocupado, era evidente que ella estaba omitiéndolo y que evitaría el contacto visual con él, así que el entrenador solo miró la escena por unos momentos más, hasta que dejaron de lado el tema...

MISTY: ¿Adónde iremos a cenar?

BROCK: Podemos ir al restaurante que fuimos Ash y yo la última vez o quedarnos aquí.

MISTY: Mejor quedémonos, no tengo ganas de salir.

BROCK: De acuerdo, ¿Tú que piensas Ash?

ASH: Por mí está bien.

BROCK: Le avisaré a Joy.

MISTY: No, yo lo haré. Tú le darás un ataque.

            Misty se fue con Joy y Brock giró para ver a Ash...

BROCK: No la había visto antes tan furiosa.

ASH: Lo sé (Riendo) supongo que tu oreja lo lamenta más ahora.

BROCK: (Frotándose la oreja) Ya lo creo... ¿Vas a decirle?

ASH: No

BROCK: ¿Por qué no?

ASH: ...... No lo tomará a bien, nada que le diga ahora lo tomará bien.

BROCK: Ya lo se, pero..... ¿Esperarás a que se le pase?

ASH: Si, en cuanto se olvide del cuaderno se acabara su enfado.

BROCK: ¿Y lo que compraste esta tarde?

ASH: Bueno....... eso yo.......

BROCK: ¿También se lo darás cuando se le pase?

ASH: Creo que tampoco se lo daré o lo recordará.

BROCK: Lástima, era una buena idea.

ASH: (Suspirando) No lo era...

            Al continuar con su conversación no notaron que Misty había vuelto de hablar con Joy y estaba junto a Ash de brazos cruzados escuchando parte de la reciente conversación...

MISTY: ¿Qué no era una buena idea, Ash?

ASH: (Sorprendido) Aaaah! Bueno..... Misty, yo.....

MISTY: Leer mis cosas lo era, ¿Qué otra cosa es peor idea que eso?

ASH: Sé que no debí hacerlo, Misty.

MISTY: Bien.

            Misty se sentó junto a Brock aún de brazos cruzados esperando que Joy viniera, ya que la enfermera se ofreció a llevar las cenas si Misty prometía alejar a Brock de ella. 

            El criador comenzó a ponerse incómodo por el reinante silencio y por la furia de Misty, pues temía por el destino de su oreja cuando Joy  llegara, así que hizo, lo que él creía, mejor para todos...

BROCK: Ash..... Díselo.

ASH: ¿Decirle que?

MISTY: ¿Hay algo más?

BROCK: Ash tiene que decirte la razón por la que tomó sin permiso tu cuaderno.

MISTY: Ninguna razón me interesa Sí, Sí interesa

ASH: Debe estar bromeando, me matará de todas formas No, Brock. Déjala así.

BROCK: (Enojado) Para ti es fácil decirlo. Sólo recibes gritos en cambio yo...... (Se frotó la oreja)

ASH: ¿Crees que es tan agradable recibir gritos?

BROCK: No estoy hablando de agradable, sino de dolor.

ASH: Dolor físico, Bro-

            Ash se quedó callado después de decir lo último, ¿Qué clase de dolor es el suyo?...

MISTY: (Aún enojada) ¿Cuál es tu razón, Ash?

ASH: Olvídalo.

MISTY: ¿Temes que te grite?

ASH: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te temo?

MISTY: Acabas de decirlo.

ASH: No hablé de temor, Misty.

BROCK: (Soltándose la oreja) Están hablando, buen rumbo

MISTY: ¿De qué hablabas entonces?

ASH: (Cruzándose de brazos) Ya déjenme en paz con eso.

BROCK: Uh, ya se puso en terco

MISTY: (Seria) ¿En paz con qué?

ASH: Lo leí porque tenía curiosidad, ¿Contenta?

MISTY: (Más enojada que antes) ¿LLAMAS A ESO BUENA EXCUSA?

ASH: Es Brock quien insistió.

MISTY: BROCK!

BROCK: ¿Y ahora la culpa la tengo yo? ¿Sí, Misty?

MISTY: ¿Qué buena razón es esa? ¿Creíste que con eso me calmaría un poco? Es peor...

BROCK: Es que...... Ash  ¿Porqué no le dices que te daba curiosidad en realidad?

ASH: (Volteando la para otro lado) No sé de que hablas.

MISTY: Si tienes otra razón es mejor que la digas, la curiosidad no es buena.

ASH: No tengo porque estar dando explicaciones, no quieres perdonarme. Bien, no lo hagas.

MISTY: ¿Qué?

BROCK: ASH, ESO ES UNA TONTERÍA. 

ASH: ¿Porqué? Es culpa suya en primer lugar.

MISTY: ¿CULPA MÍA?

ASH: Sí, tuya.

            La enfermera Joy se acercó al grupo para avisarles sobre la cena y, de paso, pedirles que no gritaran. Brock se levantó de la silla, despacio para no desviar a Misty de la conversación y se acercó a la enfermera quien retrocedió un paso riendo nerviosa. El criador subió su dedo índice la a boca indicándole que no hiciera ruido y ella se tranquilizó quedándose en su lugar...

JOY: (Susurrando) ¿Qué está pasando?

BROCK: (Susurrando) Arreglando un problema.

JOY: ¿A los gritos?

BROCK: Ellos tienen sus formas...

MISTY: ¿Se puede saber porqué yo tengo la culpa?

ASH: En.... en...

MISTY: ¿Lo ves? Ni tú lo sabes.

ASH: Sí lo sé. Estabas tan concentrada con tu cuaderno que te olvidaste de nosotros.

BROCK: Bien dicho, Ash. Eso la hará reaccionar

JOY: (Susurrando) ¿Qué pasa con estos dos?

            Misty se quedó pensativa unos momentos, ya se había disculpado con Ash por eso y él no parecía estar enojado.

            Por otro lado, Brock le resumía a la Enfermera Joy lo que él sabía de la historia...

MISTY: (Más calmada) Yo no me olvidé de ustedes.

ASH: (Calmado) Sí, Misty.

MISTY: Además, hace un rato me dijiste que no importaba.

ASH: Te estoy diciendo la razón por la que leí tu cuaderno.

MISTY: ¿Y aún crees que es buena?

ASH: (Mirando hacia otro lado) Claro que sí... 

JOY: ¿Soy la única que se da cuenta de lo ridículo que es esto?

BROCK: Hay otras cosas en medio, estoy seguro...

MISTY: No tiene que ver con mi cuaderno, ¿Verdad, Ash?

ASH: ¿Qué insinúa? ¿De qué hablas?

MISTY: ¿Hay algo más que te impulsó a leerla?

ASH: (Nervioso) Pues..... yo....

MISTY: ¿Intentabas averiguar algo?

ASH: ¿Qué podría averiguar?

MISTY: No lo sé. Dime...

JOY: Ahora sí se puso interesante...

BROCK: Sí. Al fin se terminará.

JOY: ¿Crees que es todo lo que Misty quiera escuchar?

BROCK: Sé que no podrá decir nada más, se quedará callada, luego iremos a dormir y mañana será otro día.

JOY: Pero...

            Ash miró a Misty con su expresión enojada, no tenía idea de cómo ninguna de sus excusas funcionaron, tan convencido que él estaba de su eficacia y ahora, tendría que decir la verdad. Una cosa era contárselo a Brock, pero Misty... es una persona muy diferente... incomprensible... y... especial...

ASH: (Mirando sus manos) Creí que... leyendo tu historia yo... te comprendería un poco más...

MISTY: (Confundida) ¿Comprenderme?

ASH: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Sí

MISTY: (Sorprendida) Pero... ¿Cómo?  ¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

ASH: Bueno...... al  comienzo de la historia..... Asuka, ella tiene tres hermanas que la tratan igual que tus hermanas te trataban..... 

MISTY: ¿Tan obvio fue?

ASH: Al principio tuve dudas, pues a ti no te.... emmmm, ¿Cómo era la palabra?... Desterraron, eso.

MISTY: (Sonriéndole) ¿Y tú sabías lo que significaba?

ASH: (Sonrojado y poniéndose un brazo tras la cabeza) Jejeje, Pikachu me lo dijo.

MISTY: (Riendo) Ya imaginaba que no podrías saberlo, jajajaja.

ASH: ¿Ya me perdonó? ¿Sólo esto necesitaba? Soy predecible.

MISTY: (Seria) No te creas que esto te salvará, Ketchum.

ASH: (Sonriendo) No pensé eso, Misty.

MISTY: De todas formas no te entiendo, ¿Necesitabas leer mi historia para saber por qué me fui?

ASH: Realmente nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que tus hermanas te hacían.

MISTY: ¿Ahora sí?

ASH: Un poco.

JOY: Parece que ya está. Se arregló con solo eso.

BROCK: (Suspirando) Es que ellos no pueden enojarse uno con otro por mucho tiempo.

JOY: (Sonriendo) ¿Todavía no lo admiten?

BROCK: Llevará una eternidad.

JOY: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás después de todo esto...

BROCK: Tal vez...

ASH: Pero....... todavía hay algo que no entiendo...

MISTY: AAML, ¿Cierto?

ASH: Sí, ¿Qué significa?

MISTY: ¿Porqué estás tan interesado en eso?

ASH: Mmmm, no lo sé.

MISTY: Dime cuando lo sepas.

ASH: Hey! No es justo.

MISTY: Sí que lo es, no tendrías que haber leído eso en primer lugar.

ASH: (Cruzándose de brazos) Ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez.

MISTY: No, tuviste una extraña pero aceptable razón.

ASH: ¿Ah, sí?

MISTY: Lo hiciste porque te interesas por mí.

ASH: (Todo colorado) YO NO DIJE ESO!!!

MISTY: (Sonriendo) Sí lo hiciste. (Arrimándose desde su silla hacia Ash) ¿Qué es lo que querías conocer que no conoces, Ash?

JOY: Ahora sí...

BROCK: Díselo, Ash!!

            La emoción de Brock, obviamente, evitó que controlara sus acciones y sus dos compañeros dejaron de mirarse uno al otro para ver a sus espectadores que esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Ash. Por desgracia la inesperada interrupción hizo que Ash se avergonzara de todo lo sucedido y que Misty no obtuviera la respuesta esperada...

ASH: Emmm, no sé de que hablas, Brock.

BROCK: No lo puedo creer...

MISTY: Está bien, Ash. Dejemos todo esto así.

ASH: ¿Me perdonas por lo que hice?

MISTY: Comprenderás que tengo menos confianza en ti de la que antes tenía, pero acepto tu disculpa.

BROCK: Pero, técnicamente él no se disculpó.

ASH: Sí lo hice, de seguro estabas ocupado hablando. ¿No es así, Enfermera Joy?

JOY: No sé de que hablas. En unos momentos traeré sus cenas.

BROCK: Yo voy contigo enferemeraaaaaaah!... Misty! Eso duele.

MISTY: Pero si no te he hecho nada.

ASH: Lo siento, impulso.

            Brock se sostuvo su oreja adolorido y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Decidió que sería mejor quedarse en la mesa y no arriesgarse a que ambos lo "detuvieran". Ash y Misty se sonrieron uno al otro y esperaron la cena en paz...

            Al terminar de cenar volvieron los tres a la habitación. Misty miró tristemente el escritorio, aunque fue más la inspiración que recibió en el parque. Sus compañeros la miraban a distancia,  Brock le hizo una señal a Ash y se marchó. El entrenador se acercó a su mochila y extrajo de ella un cuaderno nuevo, muy parecido al que Misty tenía. Se acercó a ella nervioso abrazando con fuerza el objeto...

ASH: Misty...

MISTY: (Volteando) ¿Sí, Ash?

ASH: Yo.... quería...

            Cómo no sabía (O no le salía) explicarse extendió el cuaderno. Misty lo miró confundida sin tomar el ofrecimiento...

MISTY: ¿Qué es esto?

ASH: Un cuaderno.

MISTY: Ya lo sé, pero...

ASH: ¿Porqué te lo doy?

MISTY: Sí.... creí que te molestaba-

ASH: (Sonriendo) No es para que escribas, al menos no tú sola.

MISTY: ¿Yo sola?

ASH: Pensé que podríamos.......inventar algo juntos.

MISTY: (Tomando el cuaderno)¿Juntos? ¿Los dos una misma historia?

ASH: (Sonrojado) Si tu quieres...

MISTY: (Sonriendo) ¿De qué la escribiríamos?

ASH: No lo sé, ¿Un AAML?

MISTY: Ni siquiera sabes que significa.

ASH: Es una buena forma de averiguarlo.

MISTY: De acuerdo.

            Misty tomó el cuaderno y se sentó frente al escritorio, Ash se acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado viendo lo que su amiga escribía...

"AAML" 

MISTY: (Señalando cada letra) Asuka Ash and Mako's Misty's Love.

ASH: (Sorprendido) ¿Asuka and Makoto's Love? ¿El Amor de Asuka y Makoto?

MISTY: Así es. No sabía que supieras inglés.

ASH: El profesor Oak me enseñó.

MISTY: ¿Aún quieres escribir un AAML?

ASH: ¿Porqué no?

MISTY: Yo creí que...

ASH: ¿Qué no me gustaría escribir algo así? 

MISTY: Sí...

ASH: Quiero intentarlo...

MISTY: De acuerdo, ¿Alguna idea en mente?

ASH: Solo........ escribamos...

            Misty comenzó a escribir, dejando que Ash acotara los detalles que él creía necesarios. Brock se asomó por la puerta de la habitación curioso de lo que sucedía dentro. La imagen de los dos adolescentes lo dejó sorprendido pero contento por los resultados y así también a la enfermera Joy que lo siguió a la habitación.

            Cuando Brock entró, tiempo después, ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no lo notaron. Continuaron escribiendo durante gran parte de la noche, al llegar altas horas de la noche ambos quedaron dormidos, apoyados sobre el escritorio.

            Al día siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Misty. Miró a su compañero sorprendida y se estiró adolorida por la incómoda posición en la que durmió. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para comenzar el día.

            Ash despertó poco tiempo después, se vio solo en la habitación y se estiró, también con dolor por la posición, miró el cuaderno con todo lo que avanzaron en la historia. Volteó las hojas hasta la primera en donde esas cuatro letras estaban escritas...

ASH: (Murmurando) AAML, Ash and Misty's Love.

            Sonrió a eso y, al igual que Misty, se preparó para el día. Hoy tendrían que salir del pueblo y continuar con su viaje pokémon, sin olvidar que en los tiempos libres que tuvieran continuarían con la historia, y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día hagan el AAML una realidad y no solo en la historia sino en sus propias vidas...

FIN

PSYDUCK054.

Terminado ^ ^ al fin acabé con este fic. Espero no se les haya hecho largo y pesado de leer, traté de cortarlo pero no podía hacer otro capítulo con tan pocas escenas. Si tiene un final muy apresurado y predecible como los otros fic, solo puedo decir que me es imposible cambiar eso, pensé mucho el final de este y no encontré otra forma para terminarlo decentemente.

Bueno, como todos los otros les agradezco los reviews que me hicieron, me ayudan mucho. Sobre todo porque no pensé que esta historia le gustaría a alguien. Especialmente se lo dedico a Todos los escritores, que deben saber lo que Misty sintió en los distintos capítulos del fic y a los que no se animan a escribir también. Nunca sabrán que tan bien escriben si no lo hacen ^ ^


End file.
